Bigby Wolf
"Not a dog, he has a name." '' — Zell to Chun-Li, Season 4 Bigby Wolf is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *'Werehuman Physiology: Bigby is capable of transforming from his original form of Big Bad Wolf into a human. Because of it, he can take on multiple forms to aid him in various different encounters. The bigger shape grants him higher durability and speed, while more “humane” forms allow him a better maneuverability to dodge out of harm’s way. *'''Predator Instinct: **Heightened sense of smell **Ability to track and hunt his prey **Higher adaptability to non-urban (forest) environments **Hardened teeth and claws/nails **Communicating with animals of the same kind (canines/wolves) Roll Buffs: * +5 to perception involving smell * Changing forms takes 2 commited turns (no action). Can’t skip/jump over a form in a sequence. *'Half-human Form:' ** Base HP +1 (16) ** +1 to damage ** +1 to speed * Werewolf Form: ** Base HP +2 (17) ** +2 to damage ** +2 to speed ** -4 to defense/avoidance * Wolf Form: ** Base HP +3 (18) ** +2 to damage ** -1 to damage to self ** +3 to speed ** -4 to defense/avoidance ** “Huff n’ Puff” * “Huff n’ Puff” (Once per encounter) ** Disorient up to 5 opponents (r5) for 1 turn ** +4 damage to constructions if any is within range of the application Items: * Pack of cigarettes * Lighter Personality *Lacks understanding of urban society ("Fish out of the bowl") *Loyal Background “The character of your favorite story is brought to life” gets an entire new meaning with Bigby. When hunted by the operatives of SCP during Senna’s early life after the breakout from facility, she sought for a defender in one of the books her father read to her during the childhood. Someone not afraid to get their hands dirty and get rid of the bad guys for good. Someone equally as bad, the “Big Bad Wolf”. After keeping Bigby as a “pet” for around a month and gifting him with an ability to turn human, Senna allowed him to go free, not wishing to move him “back” into the fictional world of the book she pulled him out of, wiping his memory and knowledge of her. Bigby’s lack of understanding of urban society and craving for animalistic life led him to migrating back into the forest, eventually, where Senna hasn’t heard of him again until the end of her story. Storyline Season 4 With the forest adapting to the giant animal, partially (if not fully) with the help of the animal whisperer, The Big Bad Wolf was driven to attack the settlement of one of the mutants residing in the Forest. Having been met with the Ursawolves defending Joshua, the owner of the hut, Bigby was put to sleep and driven out towards the city to prevent any more damage. Finding himself awakening in the urban streets of New York, Bigby has trouble adapting to different environment and, driven by hunger, chases after a floating mutant baby, attempting to eat it. The low energy and lack of strength left in his body seen the baby "defeat" the Big Bad Wolf by exhausting him and putting him to sleep. The owner of the house, among with Zell, attempt to distract the animal away from the baby with meat. However, the wolf did not act kindly. To keep himself from starving to death, Bigby is forced to turn into his human form to conserve the amount of calorie intake, moving into the city. Out there he meets Nagito, who briefly introduces him into the basic rules of society, as well as asking for help at the underground gambling ring. Bigby learns the rules of the card game surprisingly quick, ending up winning at the intense match of bluffing, and pocketing half of the winning, which he later spends on clothing. Later on, feeling guilty of trying to eat the human's baby, Bigby decides to track down Zell, only to find him attacked by the antimutant organization. Helping him fend off the attackers, he decided to follow him into his house, where the same organization seemed to have breached into it and attempted to kill his parents. After getting rid of them, he was surprised at Zell and his friends offering the wolf to stick with them despite the atrocities he's commited, and, feeling a foreign feeling of ease from joining a community (He was always travelling as a lone wolf), he was set to follow them. Trivia *Bigby is one of two non-human creatures who were listed as a Main Character. The other one being Morgana, a cat mutant. *Bigby Wolf originates from the Fables DC comics, as well as "The Wolf Among Us" videogame. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mutants